Veronia Mars Continued S4, in words
by thisgeek
Summary: A spin off story taking place after the 3rd season ended with a recap of summer and new school year.
1. Coming Home

As they flew closer to the ground, she checked her seat belt and gripped the armrest. With her eyes closed and head pressed up against the window she thought of land below. Just another few minutes and she'd be on the ground closer to home than she's been in 3 months. The spoilers on the airplane flapped up as they neared the ground and the plane bumped its way safely to land. Running through her head was a vision of her dad waiting by the conveyor belt with her suitcase already in hand and her mother beside him. But she quickly shoved the image of her mother out of her mind and opened her eyes. The plane was rolling gradually toward the gate as she took in her first sights of California since she'd left. She could already sense what heat August has brought by the fumes escaping from the black asphalt.

As the airplane finally stopped securely in the hanger the seat belt light switched off and a rhythm of clicks sounded as everyone jumped from their seats and reached for their luggage. Veronica just sighed and waited, anticipating the time it would take for her row to be let out. Even though they were towards the back, her neighbors were already on their toes appearing that they may jump over everyone to get out of the aircraft. She watched as an older lady started nudging people with her cane to hasten them. Her face appeared so crippled and sunken that nobody dared saying anything back. They just hastened along like sheep nudging the people in front of them. As the lady passed and the crowd thinned, Veronica picked up her laptop case and purse and made her way out of the aircraft. Before she had even set a foot in the airport from the terminal tunnel, she saw her dad waiting with childlike anticipation. She hasted toward him and with one long stride he completed the distance between them with a strong bear hug. As they let apart, Keith surveyed his daughter with one hand on her shoulder.

"You look a little thin. Not enough Bacon." They laughed with a smile and started walking to get the luggage.

"So it's a good thing your Sheriff, those regular people have to wait past security to meet their relatives. I think a little girl gave me a dirty look as she looked around for her parents."

"I am the security, Baby!"

"Well I see your humor hasn't improved over the summer."

"Who's your Daddy?"

"You are, or, at lease I hope. I need somebody to blame this nose on."

"Har, Har!" he smirked back.

The conveyor belt was downstairs and on the east side of the airport. Veronica wondered aloud why they didn't place it by the incoming flight terminals. When they finally got there, she was surprised to see Piz holding a colorful bouquet of flowers. She smiled back at her dad before running towards him. He caught her with a twirl and her breathe stopped for a moment. She had really missed him, even though they had Skyped almost every day. But even that was not enough. Her internship had worked her hard everyday. Even when they did talk, it was usually for short periods of time. As he let her down she tried to plant what looked like an innocent kiss on his lips, feeling her dad's eyes on her. As they parted she nudged him lightly with her fist.

"I though you didn't come back until the end of the week!"

"Well, I figured there was nothing more to learn that last week," he said with a smug new half smile. A lot of changes had come from the Summer Piz. His soft brown hair was highlighted by the sun, and his arms, face, and neck were tanned. The smile was everything, a definite mark of a new more confident Piz. What hadn't changed it seemed was the way he looked at her and the way she felt when she was with him. Her heart was racing in her chest those first minutes back together.

"I'd say I missed you, but I think it's pretty obvious," she said with a smile on her face.

"I missed you too, Veronica," he said, placing a kiss on her forehead before turning and shaking Sheriff Mars' hand.

A quarter of an hour later they were in the car and pulling out of the airport parking lot. Piz had driven separately and was meeting them at the Mars' apartment. While driving Veronica listened as Keith explained everything about his summer he hadn't already shared. Unfortunately this includes his reconnection story with Harmony, a woman with whom he had an affair with. Veronica held her breathe and nodded during the discussion. She knew that if she opened her mouth it would never close. After a painful twenty minutes he brought up his problems at work, and Veronica was enthusiastic about the topic change. She pushed him for details about his reemployment to Acting Sheriff. Just a month after Vinnie had settled himself into the sheriff's seat, a detailed article about his employment in home security systems infuriated the town. It was the same company used as security for a number of houses that had been robbed during the campaign. After the article he didn't quit and wasn't recalled. He disappeared from Neptune altogether.

When they finally reached the town of Neptune from the freeway, Veronica's purse started buzzing. An incoming message from Mac read, "Tell me your on the ground." Veronica smiled and wrote back. She missed her best girl friend. It seemed as though she'd been away for longer than 3 months. The surroundings outside the car were similar but different somehow. As they drove she began to recognize things she hadn't thought about in months like shops, restaurants, houses, and streets. It felt weird for her, being home. As if the internship had changed her into this new Veronica that no longer had a place in Neptune. After a couple of odd turns Veronica was growing skeptical of their destination, "I thought you were cooking your daughter her first meal back."

"I know honey, but work was sort of hectic today. Why do you think I picked you up in my uniform? For a Fed., your're not very intuitive. Maybe you should have stayed at your summer camp longer."

Veronica scowled but smiled at her father. He'd been making her feel guilty about leaving him since she'd gone. "So where are we going then?"

"Well, Harmony has this conference at the Neptune Grand that lets out in a little less than an hour. I thought we'd meet her for dinner there." He turned and raised his eyebrows at her with a sympathetic look before saying, "Hope that's okay."

Her cheeks flushed but she tried to play it cool, "Of course," she said. Why wouldn't she want to go to the hotel where her last boyfriend, Logan Echolls had lived, or still lived? She stared straight ahead and let her thoughts dwell on him for a moment. It wasn't an easy thing for her to do. Whenever she thought about where Logan could be, if he was alright, she only felt guilt. The end of the year had wrapped up with a tragic blow to both of them, one they both felt responsible for. She knew the pain and the guilt he felt from what had happened that last day of school. She knew it because she felt it too. Whenever she thinks about Parker, a weight compresses down on her chest making it hard to breathe. Her and Logan could have prevented what had happened that night but were too blind to see exactly what was happening.

When Keith pulled up to the valet, Veronica's door opened and she looked up to give a courtesy smile to the valet attendant. Instead, however, she saw Piz. He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward her. As Keith was talking to the valet attendant, he grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her fiercely sending shivers down her spine. Veronica could almost feel their distance compacting as if the time apart had only strengthened their relationship. He pulled her back slightly to look into her eyes and kissed her again on her forehead just as Keith came around the car. She felt his grip move to her hand and securely intertwine their fingers. His eyes were fixed on her as they walked to the restaurant. Veronica thought that his eyes looked anxious as he periodically kissed the hand that was being held securely in his. She sensed that he wanted her to himself, as if he had to make up for something like lost time. She felt the same way, a want and need to be with him.

It wasn't until they had sat down at the restaurant when Veronica noticed a familiar face eating ten feet away. A head of long blond hair, the kind only worn by surfers, was floating above the tall muscular shape of Dick Casablanca. Across from him was an older man Veronica recognized as his father. Her stomach churned in unease. The Casablancas were most likely spending time together before Dick Senior did jail time for his fraudulent business. She had hoped that her anonymous tip would stay secret but she knew Dick Junior has already found out it was her. She only hoped he hadn't told of her involvement to his father. There were plenty of powerful people that have already been made her enemy. The presence of the Casablancas made Veronica think of Logan and that he was probably still living in this hotel. She fought hard to bring herself back to the reality of the two men in front of her, her two favorite men.

Unfortunately for Veronica, Harmony's conference let out early. She was hoping to get through at least the appetizers without the unwelcome company. Veronica hadn't approved of Harmony since the first time she had entered into Keith's life. Their attraction had started when she hired him to catch her husband cheating. As it turns out, her faithful husband became the victim of her own affair while Veronica's faith in her dad had diminished. It wasn't easy for Veronica to accept the woman back into their lives. Her divorce was final but Veronica still had little respect for the woman. In the back of her mind, she was still hoping her mother would come home. She tried to make small talk with Harmony about the conference and about her work, but she was jittery. After seeing the Casablanca's she was nervous about being in Neptune, and her prior fears were returning. She didn't feel comfortable being back in Neptune, and was afraid of falling into old patterns.

After the meal, Piz asked for permission to take Veronica home.

"Sure, my boy, just don't let her pass out on you," Keith replied sounding a little tipsy. A food coma began to settle into her mood as they walked to the car. It wasn't until she was settled inside next to him that she finally began to relax. She slouched down in her seat letting out a slow drawn out breathe. Piz seemed to be oblivious of her disposition. But his small car was a manual and he was focusing on the road instead of her nervousness. Her first night back seemed like a dream. She was still thinking about life in Virginia, and being home didn't feel right yet. It was putting her on the edge. Her eyes darted around outside, taking in everything, trying to familiarize herself again with California. It wasn't until Piz gave her a look that she really calmed her down. His eyes parted with the road and met hers. He smiled so truly, innocently, and familiar. It was just a few seconds, but it seemed like minutes and all her doubts about being back with him disappeared.

They talked little on the short ride to her apartment. She rested her head on his shoulder as they listened to the radio. When they were outside the apartment, Piz parked outside and watched as Keith made his way to the door from his own car. Once he was sure Keith was out of view he lifted Veronica's chin to bring her face to his. He kissed her gently and slowly at first. And then he was sliding a hand behind her neck and kissing her fervently. For a few minutes they lost control, restlessly clutching each other until Piz broke for air, "So tomorrow," he heaved "I get you all to myself, correct?" he asked playfully, poking their noses together.

"Yep, all to yourself. What are we going to do?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out tomorrow," he said with his new smug smile.

She didn't like that idea but she didn't bother to argue. After spending so many nights apart, anytime spent with Piz was fine by her.

Before saying goodbye he kissed her even more passionately than before, holding the small of her back as he pulled her toward him. These short moments were hardly enough for him after so many months apart. He didn't want to let her go so quickly, but her eyes were red from jet-lag and he knew she wanted to sleep. When their lips parted Piz looked vividly into her eyes as though trying to convey all his feelings toward her in a look. "I wish I was sleeping next to you, " he whispered in her ear. And then he kissed her on the forehead and said goodnight, leaving her completely flushed.


	2. Macx

"Where's my bra?" Mac exclaimed frantically looking around Max's apartment knowing that she was about to get in trouble for breaking curfew.

"Could this be it?" said Max swinging her bra above his head as he laid on the bed in nothing but his Yoda boxers. "Or is this the bra of another? So many women come to my bed. Hard to remember who came in what."

Mac grabbed the bra and smelt it, "Mine," she said and fixed it on. "When do you have time to bring other chicks over, huh? I'm always here." she said jokingly.

"You're not here in the late hours of the night, that's when they come," he teased.

"Really now," said Mac, "in that case maybe I should stay," and she climbed on top of him and kissed him hard, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Come on now little girl," he said grabbing her wrists and pulling her off the bed, "you have a curfew and your mommy and daddy will be worried."

Mac made a face and gathered the rest of her stuff. She kissed him goodnight and left for home.

It took her about twenty minutes, but she soon arrived at her parent's house. There were two scenarios that lay on the other side of the front door. Either her parents were asleep, or one of them was waiting up for her. She guessed it would be the latter. Since Max had officially met-the-parents, her curfews had become stricter, her chores took longer to finish, and she had survived many arguments about giving up her spot in the dorms. Her parents hadn't exactly enjoyed Max's company, especially after he had given Mac's little brother the name of a couple obscene but funny websites. She turned the key slowly and edged the door open as quiet as she could. She saw no lights on inside, which was a good sign. She managed to get up the stairs, down the hall and had even opened her bedroom door before her little brother started screaming from his room. She hasted inside and shut the door before one of her parents came to check on him. Without turning on the light or changing, she jumped in bed and feigned sleep. After a few minutes, one of her parents had gotten her brother back to bed. Before going back to bed, her parent peeked inside her room to make sure she was asleep there. When she could no longer hear footsteps, she changed into her pajamas and lay with her eyes open, thinking about an encounter she had the day before.

She had arrived at noon at a restaurant on a cliff overlooking the ocean. It was nicer than any she had been to before. It was a restaurant well known for its brunch and celebrity customers. The reason she was there was waiting for her at the front. The woman's face lit up when she eyed Mac and grabbed her for a hug. Mac wasn't quite comfortable with this intimate gesture from the woman she barely knew. They sat down at a window-side table for two.

"Beautiful place," Mac said.

"One of my favorites," replied the woman.

Mac looked out the window for a sort time, trying to avoid eye contact for as long as she could. She knew that when she looked into this woman's eyes, she would see her own. She'd see her own nose, and her own pointy chin. She'd recognize those similarities that she could never point out on the parents who raised her. Her biological mother had been anxious to meet with her for over a year, but Mac was not ready. She couldn't face seeing the life she should have had, of privilege and spoils. She exchanged emails with her biological mother for many months during the summer, but was afraid of meeting in person. There was always a way Mac avoided the meetings, usually by saying she was out of town. Now that the new school semester was starting however, Mac couldn't use that excuse anymore.

"I'm glad that you finally decided to meet. I know finding out the truth couldn't have been easy for you. But now that you understand, I hope you will let me be a part of your life. I've always wanted that, I really have. Your parents, however, insisted upon the confusion it would cause you girls. There was really nothing I could do. Do you believe me?"

Mac didn't know what to say. She felt a sense of abandonment ever since she found out that her actual parents had avoided her all her life.

"I understand that it must have been a difficult decision to make, I just don't understand the one you choice. You could have been in my life still, as my aunt and uncle or something, until the time was right to tell me the truth. It would have been better than growing up feeling like a stranger in my own home."

Her mother starred at her with wet eyes before she spoke softly, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It wasn't easy, you know. I always tried to keep my eyes on you, just from a distance. Look." Reaching in her ridiculously large handbag she pulled out what looked like a light purple baby book and handed it to Mac. Mac looked inside to find a collage of her life. Random photos and clippings from school plays and science projects covered kindergarten through high school. Mac couldn't help but smile at the old memories. She felt happy that her mother had gone to such great lengths to keep up with her life in secret. After seeing the book, she could no longer be mad at her mother. She looked at her in a whole new way, and even shed a couple tears. After this realization, she began to relax and enjoy herself. Her mother and her exchanged stories about their lives. Mac was especially interested in what her little sister was up to. When she had found out about her parents, she also discovered that she had a full-blooded sister that she had only ever met twice. They left the restaurant after making plans to meet again. Mac felt good about the brunch but couldn't bring herself to tell her parents. She didn't know how they would react to her knowing the truth. She pondered their reaction as she fell asleep. Most likely her curfew would become even stricter and they would try to stop her from seeing her biological mother. Before she fell asleep she sent a text message, like she did every night, to Parker. "Hope your day was good. Miss you, love you." Mac had made it a point to remind Parker everyday that she had friends that loved and missed her, even though she rarely replied.


	3. The Exes

He was sitting across from his best friend with his poker face on.

"That's a bill to you," Duncan nodded placing his bet.

His best friend smiled angelically back at him and placed the money in the pot.

"What do you got?" he said.

"Three Queens" said Duncan.

"Flush" said the other "you should have seen that coming," he chuckled. He was stacking his pile as a cry from the other room made them both glance in that direction.

"I'll get her," the winner whispered.

"No its okay, I lost the hand after all," said Duncan

"Hope you don't think that means your getting your money back."

He laughed and turned toward the other room. Lily was in her crib whimpering lightly and rubbing her eyes. He picked her up and noticed a heavy diaper. "No wonder you're angry, little girl." He fixed on a fresh diaper and rocked her back to sleep.

Left alone in the other room Logan kept busy by shuffling the cards too many times and starring blankly out the window. His mind began to travel as it often did when his attention was unfulfilled to the front entrance of Hoag Hospital. He got up and poured himself another drink of scotch and sat back down at the poker table. Duncan returned after settling his daughter back to sleep.

"So have you changed your mind yet?" he asked.

"No," replied Logan in an irritated tone.

"Well you can't stay here forever hiding away like me. It's not a fun life, I promise"

"Who says I can't?" he replied and finished contents of his cup. He stood up to refill it but Duncan held him back.

"I think its time for bed," he said trying to redirect Logan.

"I'm not a child," Logan snapped shrugging against Duncan's hold on him.

"Can we do this the easy way tonight," Duncan exclaimed. He placed his hand on Logan's shoulder "This has to stop," he began, "You're going back to Neptune and your going to school next month." Logan looked at Duncan as though he was about to hit him but instead clung to him for support as the tears started to drip frantically from his face and he broke into hysterics. Duncan led him into his room where he put him to bed and shut off the lights. He went into his own room next where he pulled out a picture of his sister Lily, Veronica, Logan and himself. It was a simpler time back before Lily had died. Life was easy as a teenager and carefree. He missed those times, mostly because he missed Lily. But if life was simpler, he wouldn't have Lily Junior and his life wouldn't have ever been complete. He noticed how happy Logan looked in the picture compared to the mess that was in the other room and how Veronica's smile couldn't have been brighter than it had in that moment. He missed her terribly too. It had been over a year and a half since they had planned his escape together, kidnapping Lily from her grandparents. He wished he could hold her in his arms again but he had forfeited that right when he ran away. Placing the photo back in the drawer, he too went to sleep.

Logan woke in the morning to an empty house. Duncan had been thorough in dumping all the alcohol into the sink, leaving the miserable looking empty bottles on the counter. Taped to his door was a plane ticket back to the states and the picture Duncan had had last night. As he examined it and flipped it over her saw Duncan's handwriting. "Three favorite people," was written in black sharpie across the top and written in a different pen were the words, "Keep her safe for Lily and for me." Logan looked at the picture for a long time but knew from the moment he saw it that he would be getting on the plane back to Neptune.


	4. Paker Pity Party

It was hot in the office as Parker finished filing the last stack of folders laid out by her superiors. The work was robotic, endless, and so dull that it was constantly putting her in a state near sleep. For only being a temp she wondered why she was always the last to leave. She could sense the darkness in the hallways and offices beside her and a silence only broken by the standing fan. She finished her work and logged her timecard in the computer. She'd gotten so used to the routine over the summer that everyday passed into the next without notice. She didn't even realize that students from all over that states were filing into the Hearst dorms without her. There wasn't even a discussion about it with her parents, just an assumption that Community College near home would be her only option. After what had happened at the end of the school year her parents had put her on constant house arrest, recommended by her psychiatrist. Her work was the only way to escape. She was too ashamed to face her friends, the ones at home, or the ones in Neptune. Mac was there for her the first couple months, but she eventually had to go back to Neptune. Though Parker refused to reply to her texts and messages, Mac still tried every night to contact her. But Parker felt distant from all her friends. Everyone around her was moving on and Parker felt the constant force of her past holding her back. She was separated from her friends by the happiness she could no longer share with them. She had given up hope for that months ago. She had decided that life wasn't worth living anymore and she was tired of waiting for everything to get better. So she decided to end it all. But she realized that her suffering was just beginning. The pain in her wrists never ceased and as she laid on the bathroom floor bleeding out, longing for a release. Instead she was saved. And she'll never forgive the person responsible.


	5. A New Wallace

Surprises weren't something that Veronica particularly enjoyed. The next morning she was growing anxious as she waited for Piz. For every five minutes he was late, she was changing her outfit and fixing her hair over. Twenty minutes overdue he arrived when she was changing her shoes for the third time. She hopped to the door and opened it before falling to the couch to finish her laces. "Morning, Beautiful," he said starring down at her. She finished her laces and jumped into his arms. "So where are we going," she asked innocently.

"Well," he began glancing at an invisible watch, "You lasted all of twenty seconds. I thought you were going to play by my games today."

"My senses caught up with me," she replied, "Is a surprise really necessary?"

"Of course it is. I don't want to spoil the surprise with my unexceptional words," he said, his enthusiasm growing with every minute. "Come on," he said grabbing her hand.

It was noon by the time they made it to the freeway. After about an hour, Piz took an exit into an industrial neighborhood. There were factory buildings, storage sites, and office spaces. Veronica noticed a building that seemed out of place. It was painted blue which deferred from the dull neutral buildings surrounding it. On the top floor, hanging from the ceiling were the letters "KMKC." Piz turned toward the building and parked outside. The lot was empty except for one other car. Veronica figured it must be an off day for the station. "Welcome to KMKC," Piz said with his new smug smile, which Veronica figured she just found the source of, "the reason I'm back a week early."

"So everyone wants a piece of Piz, not just temporary, but permanent."

"Yep," he replied with a big smile, "it's a full time gig at an actual radio station. Can you believe it?"

"I'm so happy for you," she tried to sound enthusiastic but a million questions were running through her head. "What about school?" she began.

"I've register for night classes."

"What about the school station."

"I'm still scheduled once a week. This is a paid job anyway."

"And time for me?"

"I'm sure we can work it out."

"Well, I'm happy for you, just a little concerned. It seems like a lot to handle."

"I'll be fine," he said with confidence. "Come on inside, it's pretty amazing."

Inside looked like a bigger version of the studio at the school, but Piz seemed pretty excited about it. He gave her a tour, talking about the equipment like it was the most amazing assortment of nuts and belts that ever compiled. They messed around with voice modifiers and DJ equipment just laughing and playing around. After a couple of hours they left for lunch and Piz surprised her later with a drive-in movie. Before ending the night, there was one more surprise. They drew near Hearst College but took a wrong turn. An apartment building was at the end of their street, one that Veronica new from experience housed mostly college students. "Who lives here?" she asked.

"I do," he said smiling. After parking, Piz led Veronica onto the third floor where he came to a stop outside a door with a "305" across it. There was a sock on the knob.

"Aww, gross," she eyed it skeptically.

"Hey, I told him I needed the apartment today." He knocked loudly. There was scuffing on the other side of the door before it creaked open.

Wallace was on the other side, looking so different Veronica found herself starring. His skin was tanned darker and his hair was in dreads with Rastafarian colored beads at the ends.

"Sorry about the sock, Piz. It's from earlier," turning to Veronica he said, "It's about time you got back. Piz was starting to annoy me." Wallace gave Veronica a one-armed hug since Piz refused to let her other hand go. Then the three of them walked into the tiny apartment. The living room looked as if they spent all their money on the television and didn't have any money left for furniture. There was no table or chairs, just a futon serving as a couch. The only bedroom in the place looked incredibly like their old dorm room, with the same posters, mini-fridge, and calendar. After getting the tour, the three of them settled onto the futon with the television on, though none of them realized what they were watching. Veronica was getting filled in about Wallace's trip to Africa, where he had apparently met a girl. Krystal had also gone to Africa in Hearst's program. They started off as good friends, but things had evolved and they brought their relationship back to Neptune. They spent a few hours catching up, and Veronica felt good to be back with her boys.


End file.
